


Singing In The Rain

by epcot97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epcot97/pseuds/epcot97
Summary: After fighting an akuma on the far side of Paris, Marinette finds herself cold, drenched and in need of a lift home.  Fortunately there happens to be a hero nearby...
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Lovebugs and Snake Charmers





	Singing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quickspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/gifts).



She barely made it to an alley a few blocks from where the akuma had struck; landing behind a dumpster, her earrings chirped out their final warning followed quickly by the red wave of detransformation washing over her. The rain that had been threatening all day finally burst into a deluge, quickly soaking through her pajamas in short order; she found herself shivering at the final indignity on what had been a lousy week. 

Tikki floated onto her open palm, completely exhausted from having been called upon to provide both the Lucky Charm and the Miraculous Cure. As the tiny kwami closed her large round eyes, Marinette was wracked yet again with despair, for just about everything that could have gone wrong _had_ that evening, from Hawkmoth dragging her out of a sound sleep at one in the morning to not having any food on hand to help her kwami. And now she was stranded halfway across Paris, staring at the real prospect of slogging through a downpour in bare feet in an attempt to get home before she was missed.

About only stroke of luck had been her having left the Snake Miraculous in her yo-yo from an earlier akuma; once it became apparent that she and Chat were going to need backup, she’d been able to quickly get to Luka and add his special skills to the fight. It hadn’t been easy, and had dragged on for nearly an hour before just the right idea for a Charm appeared. The cost had been high, though; Chat had been seriously injured, and Viperion had more than a few bruises when it was over. The Cure had patched up Chat enough that he waved off help getting home; Viperion seemed only marginally better, but had agreed to meet her later back at the houseboat so she could collect his Miraculous.

Now, as she stood there in the cold rain with her precious kwami, all of the fears she had successfully put aside to deal with the akuma threatened to bloom into a full panic attack. Marinette had long been uncomfortable with the mantle of Ladybug; the bonus of unexpectedly taking over as the Guardian had tripled her stress levels. And that was _before_ slotting in time for issues any normal eighteen-year-old would have, like keeping her grades at school up in the stratosphere while presiding as class president in her final year before leaving for University, dealing with the inevitable social pressure cooker at same, and, of course, getting over unrequited love.

 _Maybe that last one wasn’t as bad as it might have once been_ , she thought to herself as she started sloshing through the puddles accumulating on the sidewalk. Depending on which of her friends she talked too, Adrien had either been totally oblivious to her (admittedly minimal) attempts to tell him how she felt, or he’d simply ignored her in his pursuit of Kagami.

That made her smile, for seeing them together had made her happy, in an odd way - and opened her heart to somebody new. A certain blue-haired musician that she suddenly very much wanted to be snuggled into against the nasty weather. As she had secretly struggled to find her way forward, first as Ladybug, then as the Guardian, Luka had been her zen-like rock, always there with a gentle smile, a loving hug and an ear for her to wear out whenever she needed. He may not have known the specifics of what she had been going through, but that hadn’t mattered; his unwavering certainty in her had been enough to sustain Marinette through the lowest lows. It wasn’t lost on her that his physique looked even _better_ in the skintight supersuit he wore as Viperion; smiling, she realized she felt a bit of a lift just _thinking_ about Luka.

He’d not been very subtle about how he felt, and at first she had resisted, hoping that something _would_ happen with Adrien. Slowly, though, Luka’s love had coiled around her heart and brought her such joy and comfort Marinette couldn’t imagine having it any other way. He knew her inside and out now, save for one secret she felt she had no right to share. At least, not yet.

Almost as if her heart had sent out a beacon, she rounded a corner and found the snake-themed hero leaning against a lamppost; he had his lyre out and was thumbing a tune that she was reasonably sure was the one he’d written especially for Marinette. Her eyes widened at the thought, for technically Marinette was unaware of who was under the Viperion mask; it was a bold move for him to do something that could expose his identity. 

_Does he know?_ she wondered as she approached him, Tikki carefully hidden inside her pajama top. _I’ve been pretty careful. But I’ve been massively stressed out as of late..._

Viperion looked up with that boyish grin that sent her heart into motion. “You look like you could use a lift,” he said as he straightened up, replacing the lyre on his back in a smooth movement that accentuated those biceps of his. Marinette tried not to stare. “Especially since you don’t appear to be dressed for the weather.”

“And you are?” she smiled warmly.

“It’s a bit colder than I would like,” he acknowledged, confirming something Marinette had long suspected. Chat had often told her sunbeams had become hard to ignore - transformed or not - and she’d heard similar anecdotes from Rena and Carapace. “But the water rolls right off the costume.”

He shook his green-tinged hair, allowing waves of water to disperse. “The hair? Not so much.” Viperion leaned closer. “You’re shivering,” he said simply before he scooped her up into his arms.

“Hey!” Marinette cried out, delighted but trying to keep up appearances. “I don’t usually get swept off my feet without someone asking first,” she continued, though in truth she _was_ chilled to the bone. The warmth from his costume was surprising and despite everything, she found herself snuggling a bit closer to her snake.

Viperion smiled, having felt the movement. “Hang on,” he warned as he started a loping jog down the sidewalk. “I’m gonna hop up to the rooftops to get out of the street,” he said a moment before he made good on the promise, first leaping to an awning over a store and then up to a ledge over a window before finally making it to the granite tile atop a building. She’d seen him make that move a hundred times now, but it seemed all the more impressive being carried as he did it.

As he maneuvered across the roof, he casually asked in that smooth voice as if he didn’t know: “Where to, Madame?”

“What?” Marinette teased. “Are you telling me the gentlemen Heroes of Paris don’t know where all the pretty girls live?”

She was rewarded by seeing a slight flush below the green-and-yellow mask before he turned toward her slightly with a sly smile. “That’s just Chat Noir,” he laughed. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she chuckled. “Though _he_ actually _does_ know where I live. The Dupain-Cheng Bakery, please, driver.”

“You’re a long way from home,” Viperion observed as he changed directions. “What brought you out on a night like this?”

Knowing it was dangerous territory, Marinette demurred. “It was a long day and I… couldn’t sleep.”

Viperion leapt over an alleyway and trotted along the spine of a building. “So you naturally wandered across several arrondissements. Well after midnight. In the rain.”

“I wanted to get my exercise,” she chuckled. “And in my defense, it wasn’t raining when I left.”

Two more alleys lept found them on the semi-circle of buildings ringing the small park beside the Bakery; Marinette was impressed how quickly Viperion had gotten them there. Or, if she were being truthful, she’d allowed herself to become so comfortable as to have lost track of how much time they’d been moving. Though she _was_ well aware of the muscular movements just beneath the skintight costume.

“One last jump,” Viperion said. “And then you’re home.”

True to his word, they landed together on the rain soaked rooftop patio of her parent’s bakery with a soft rubbery thump; Viperion stood from his crouch and carefully walked her toward the partial protection of the small strip of canvas over her chaise before gently letting her out of his embrace. Marinette was more reluctant to part than she expected to be, and paused within the halo of his body, and turned.

Looking up at Viperion, she smiled warmly at her boyfriend, seemingly unaware she knew his identity. “Thank you,” she said, and then carefully leaned upward to give him a gentle kiss.

To her surprise, Viperion leaned in and extended the kiss, then pulled back to eye her. “That’s the best I’m going to get?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “After carrying you halfway across the city?”

“Best I can do on short notice,” she laughed. “But it was heartfelt.”

“That much I could tell,” Viperion observed. 

As tired as she was, she realized she wasn’t ready to turn in and could use some company. “Can you hang out for a bit?” she asked. “I’m going to make some coffee. Would you like something?”

“Do you have any mice?” he deadpanned.

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “What--?”

“Just kidding,” he smiled. “Coffee sounds great,” he added as he held out a gloved hand. “And the rain looks to be letting up. I’ll wait up here for you.”

Quickly dropping through the skylight, Marinette made a side trip to her desk to let Tikki start on a brilliant pink macaroon before quietly tip-toeing to the kitchen to make some coffee. Her parents were likely going to be up within the hour anyway to prep for the day, but she kept the noise down as much as she could anyway. Not long afterward, she found herself back on the rooftop balcony, wrapped in a blanket, sharing coffee with a human-sized snake.

 _Not that there’s anything weird about that or anything,_ she laughed quietly into her steaming mug.

Viperion was sitting beside her on the chaise, the continued warmth of his body seeping through her still-damp clothing. It wasn’t lost on her that he’d carefully coiled himself around her as any good snake would do; briefly, she worried about whether he actually considered her prey, but a few moments of her head pressed against his rhythmically beating heart told her otherwise.

Marinette set her coffee down on the tile and then ran a finger along the diamond-shaped appointment on Viperion’s chest. He responded by shifting slightly, allowing him to squeeze her a little closer. “You’re stressed,” he said as he wrapped his costumed arms around her small form. 

“A little,” she admitted. “I can’t begin to explain why.”

“Then just lean into me, and listen for a bit.”

Somehow, Viperion managed to get out his lyre without disturbing her, then shifted again, settling Marinette into the crook of one arm while still leaving enough movement to strum the instrument. Closing her eyes, she listened as he played a beautiful melody that, through the power of his Miraculous, gentled her soul more than she would have expected. Marinette had seen him use that talent with akumas in the past but had never had it turned upon her.

An immense sense of wellbeing warmed up from inside her, and as Viperion continued to strum, she looked up and watched his face as he poured all of his emotions into the experience. His masked eyes were closed and his mouth pursed slightly as he reached for a tone poem Marinette somehow knew was just for her and no other. And, as she continued to experience his creative process, she realized just how soulful he looked - and just how attractive that chiseled jaw could be from her particular angle.

Impulsively, she leaned up and nibbled in the nook of his neck, eliciting a rather startled gasp and a sudden cessation of the music. Emboldened, Marinette leaned up further, carefully leaving small kisses along the edge of his costume’s collar. She paused for a moment before gracing his adam’s apple with a more passionate effort.

“Madame,” he said quietly, “I had no idea you appreciated fine music.”

“Both the music _and_ the musician who can tease it out of such an instrument,” Marinette replied, and then looked at him, eyes dancing merrily. “How many can you play, exactly?”

Viperion grinned at her wickedly. “I am well versed in multiple versions and varieties,” he said. “Would you like a demonstration?”

“Very much so.”

Viperion leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, but full of restrained urgency. Marinette leaned into him, feeling her pulse quicken at touch of his green hair as it fell forward to her forehead. In an amazing display of flexibility, Marinette found herself on her back with Viperion somehow wrapped around her while still passionately kissing her. Slowly, he returned the favor and moved down the side of her neck, nibbling a bit more forcefully than she expected. At the junction of her neck and shoulder, she inadvertently let out a gasp and felt her whole body shiver as he hit a sensitive spot she had no idea she had.

His masked green eyes locked onto hers as he whispered, “Shall I keep playing?”

“Yes…” she said.

Carefully, exquisitely slowly, he worked his way along her shoulder and down her exposed arm, raising goosebumps and eliciting more shudders. Viperion gently kissed each finger on her hand, before twisting it over and planting a kiss on her palm. Her skin was on fire wherever he touched her; and yet, she had no desire for him to stop. For the first time in weeks, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long, long time.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the chaise as he continued his delicate ministrations. It took a moment for her to realize she was singing -- genuinely singing -- the tune that she had heard Viperion play earlier. As she hummed to herself the final bars, Viperion whispered in her ear: “Feeling better?”

“Mmmmmm immensely,” Marinette replied as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. Slowly, Viperion began to work the knots out that had accumulated. “That is simply divine,” she hummed happily. “How--”

“Magic,” he said as continued to manipulate her muscles. “You need to learn to lean on those who love you, I think,” he added quietly. “To lessen the burden you think you carry.”

Marinette cracked open an eye. “My burden?”

“Whatever it might be,” he added with a smile. “Share it. Don’t hold it to yourself. You are surrounded by love. Embrace it.”

“Embrace it?” Marinette asked.

“Yes.”

Leaning into her skills as Ladybug, Marinette surprised Viperion and twisted around, landing him on his back in the chaise with a stunned but sly expression upon his face. “Consider this my embracing,” she cooed as she leaned over Viperion.

They spent the remaining hours before dawn entwined within each other, trading positions every so often to ensure they were seeing to the emotional wellbeing of the other. As the sun peeked over the horizon, Marinette lay with her head snuggled into the chest of Viperion, satisfied in a way she’d never thought possible.

“I should go,” her snake-themed boyfriend said. “Ladybug will wonder why I wasn’t home when she dropped by.”

“I’ll put in a good word for you,” Marinette smiled warmly at him. “Stay for breakfast?”

“As much as I would love to,” he said as he slowly extricated himself from her, “I can’t.”

“Will I see you again?” Marinette said impulsively, crazily knowing she’d be actually be seeing Luka later that day. And yet, he had been able to do _more_ for her and her mental state in just a few hours in his guise as a superhero. Somehow, he’d known it was exactly what she needed.

Total Luka. 

“Maybe,” Viperion smiled. “If you need me.”

“I might.” She paused. “I will. How can I let you know?”

Viperion smiled as he moved to the railing. “Don’t worry, I’ll know,” he said simply.

She followed him and leaned up for a kiss. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Marinette watched as her boyfriend leapt into the early morning sun, amazed once more that she had been blessed by knowing the man beneath the mask. She followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight before heading toward the skylight. For the first time in months, she felt like she was truly ready to face the world, not just as Marinette, but also as Ladybug and everything that came with it.

As she descended toward her life, she made a silent promise to call on the snake-themed version of her boyfriend far more frequently. And, she thought with a smile to herself, perhaps, just perhaps, Ladybug might return the favor in the near future. 

The _very_ near future, seeing as though she had a Miraculous to collect.

**Author's Note:**

> For my new friend, Quick. Thank you for allowing me to step outside of my comfort zone and get into the Lukanette Universe. Enjoy :-)


End file.
